The Sword of Setra
by angel of shadows123
Summary: Slash. The Elders have given the Charmed Ones an important task. To find the Sword of Setra. Unfortunately the continent the sword is on has been closed to the outside world for the last century. The only way to get it is to go to the future for help.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or Sorcerous Stabber Orphen._

_Genre: Drama/General_

_Rating: T for language and mpreg_

_Warnings: Slash, shonen-ai, m-preg._

_Notes: This takes place after the original Orphen leaves off. I am not including anything that happened in Revenge. For Charmed this takes place in the Changed Future. However it is __**AU after season 6. **__**Takes place soon after 'It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad World'.**_

_Wyatt and Chris are the only children of Piper and Leo. There were serious complications with Chris' birth meaning the likelihood of Piper having more children is very low. _

_Henry is a witch that was adopted by Paige and Henry when he was a baby. His mother was Paige's charge but died in childbirth. She left her baby to Paige. I'm sorry but I think Chris and Wyatt should be the only males born to the Halliwell line as a result of their unusual parentage._

_Pairings: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry, Chris/Orphen_

_Summary: The Elders have given the Charmed Ones an important task. To find the Sword of Setra. Unfortunately the continent the sword is on has been closed to the outside world for the last century. The only way to get it is to go to the future and ask their future selves for a little assistance._

_**A/N: Okay, it may seem like a totally random crossover, but it isn't! **_**You don't have to actually watch SSO to get this!! Don't worry!**

The Sword of Setra

Prologue:

Zaire 1076 A.H.B.

Krylancelo "Orphen" Halliwell stared up at the stars and sighed, golden eyes dark with depression. It had been exactly three months and twelve days since he had last been truly happy. Don't get him wrong; he loved traveling around the continent with his dense blonde student and equally dense blonde verbal sparring partner. He loved visiting exciting exotic places. He reveled at being able to show his apprentice the history and magic that held the lands together.

It just couldn't compare to what he had to leave behind to do it.

The tall brunette turned on his side and tugged at the sweet smelling grass that rose to either side of him. The full moon painted the sleeping figures in a silver wash of light. It illuminated the large plain; grass seeming to stretch on forever until it met the blackness of the night. Wildflowers released their sweet scent into the air, as crickets chirped softly.

Cleo and Magic slept soundly around the remains of that night's campfire.

Orphen missed home.

* * *

San Francisco 2023 C.E.

Christopher Perry Halliwell sat in the window seat between his and his brother's beds. He gently rocked back and forth, a sleepy one-year-old sucking its thumb in his lap. The baby boy gave a small whimper and Chris turned from the window to look down into big golden eyes.

"Shh, go to sleep angel." The teenage father whispered. He ran his hands through the baby's dark curls as the little one settled back down. Once the toddler was still Chris turned back to gaze out at the full moon. It had been three months and twelve days since he had started feeling lonely.

"Chris?" A sleepy voice asked. Chris didn't look away this time. "Why are you still awake at…" the sounds of someone fumbling for something on the bedside table filled the silent room, "three in the morning?"

"Don't worry about it Wy," The witch sighed to his brother. "Just go back to sleep."

The twice-blessed witch refused to take that as an answer and untangled himself from the blankets. His family had always teased him that he was like a caterpillar in that he wrapped himself in a cocoon as he slept. Once free from his bindings the eldest male Halliwell stumped over to his little brother. He sat next to the brunette and gazed out at the moonlit street. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, making it stick out at odd angles.

"This is why we never got our own rooms." Wyatt finally muttered to himself. A ghost of a smile appeared on Chris' reflection in the window. The elder counted that as a success. It was silent for a while. "You know, he'll be back soon."

"What makes you say that?" The younger asked, twisting the gold band around his left ring finger nervously. Little Gabriel murmured at his 'Mama's' fidgeting. Wyatt rolled his eyes and retrieved his nephew, settling him in his own lap.

"Chris, if you keep twisting that ring you're going to start bleeding." At this the younger boy blushed and ducked his head. Wyatt cupped his little brother's face in his hand and forced their eyes to meet, concerned blue to depressed blue. "You know he can't stay away for long. He'll be back." Chris nuzzled his brother's hand, a shy smile touching his lips. When the young witch met his brother's gaze again his eyes had gone back to their brilliant green color.

"You really think so?" Wyatt allowed a smile to come to his lips at his brother's words.

"I know so."

* * *

**_A/N: There you go. I'm just setting up the romance between grumpy intense Orphen, and equally intense and neurotic Chris. Wow, you've got to feel for the world when Gabriel grows up with that kind of personality genetics. At least he'll be blessed in the looks department._**


End file.
